


Student Mentor

by kaige68



Series: May 17 Highschool AU char meme [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, character meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: Prompt given:McCoy and McGarrett are transfer students starting at the same time, Darcy is nominated to see they settle in. Is this the start of firm friendships, or just because they're stuck together doesn't mean they have to like it or each other?





	Student Mentor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siluria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/gifts).



> I posted a character meme both at [LiveJournal](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/345807.html) and [Dreamwidth](http://kaige68.dreamwidth.org/274.html) looking for High School AU prompts for 18 characters from 9 different fandoms without saying who the characters/fandoms are. Sure there are pairings in my head, but I wanted to see what I could do with it. Feel free to go to either post with a prompt if you like.
> 
> This prompt was given by Siluria and seemed like a good way to start this off.

“So, how’d you get this gig?” Steve asked Darcy as the three of them sat at the table in the high school’s student conference room.

“It was this or detention.” She smiled with a wide brightness, winking at him over her sunglasses, while showing off slightly bloodshot eyes.

McCoy huffed and turned back to his paperwork. 

“You’d rather get up early than-”

She cut Steve off quickly. “Thank miss my extra-curriculars or be late for work? Yes. Don’t judge me, Mister _I’m going out for the football team and doing just enough work to squeak into whichever military college my family has an in with._ I have different priorities.” Darcy tapped an index finger on the table. “And if they include using Mr. Coulson’s vocabulary words to insult him, then they have to include doing the time for the crime.”

“And doing this won’t show up on a disciplinary record like detention will.” McCoy didn’t look up, just kept flipping through the pages of class offerings while he spoke.

“Exactly!” She took a gulp of her coffee. “So… Questions, comments, insights?”

“Annapolis.” Steve muttered as he too flipped pages trying to fill in his schedule. “And I don’t have a family connection.”

Darcy snagged Steve’s class list. “Okay then… Swap your gym and chemistry periods. You’ll learn more in Ms Danvers’ science, and you’ll get Yondu who’ll work you harder in gym.” She pushed the paper back at him and turned to her other ward.

“Can we still try out for football?” McCoy’s voice was hesitant.

“I’ll see what I can find out.” Darcy’s smile was wide and bright once more.

“You’ll ask for him but not me?” Steve was petulant as he erased to re-arrange classes.

“I was going to ask for you, I just would have made you sweat more.”

Ten minutes later both boys had shuffled a few more classes based on Darcy’s recommendations, had the applications for extra-curriculars that required them, and info on the ones that didn’t.

“I can’t fill 6th period.” McCoy seemed exasperated. “No matter what I do, there’s nothing to take.” He pushed the form and class list at his student adviser. 

Darcy looked the paper over an cringed. “Dude, study hall. You can have one a day. And with these classes you could use a break.”

“No study hall.” McCoy replied flatly. “Need to get into a good pre-med.”

Running a finger over the 6th period offerings Darcy shuddered. “People who have their future figured out at sixteen freak me out.”

“Find an easy A.” Steve looked over his own list. “Home-Ec?”

“HA!” Darcy shook her head and kept looking. “Not an easy A.”

“What’s not easy in learning to bake a cake or sew an apron?” Steve laughed.

“Maybe in your old school.” Darcy pushed the offerings back at McCoy and tapped at a history elective class as a suggestion. “I take Home-ec and it’s not that simple here. Ms Potts doesn’t pass anyone who isn’t up to snuff. There’s cooking but also menu planning for both nutrition and expense. Homework is your household’s grocery list and meal plan for the week. We learn to prioritize and budget our expenses currently and in theory for the future to live on our own. We research what we can expect as a salary for a job and how we can live on it. Calculate car loans and mortgages. What we can do to supplement an income. Yes, we learn how to cook and sew and clean. But we learn how to run a household, what things are more cost effective to make ourselves and what isn’t. How to eat healthy for life for your family, and not just to lose five pounds with whatever fad is popular to fit into a prom dress. And there is a craft project, minimum of 4 hours a week you have to put into it, knitting, sewing, quilting, tatting… Donna is upcycling a headboard into a bench. It is not just bake a cake and sew an apron.”

“Little passionate about the class?” McCoy chuckled at her.

“Just a little.” Steve replied for Darcy.

“Does she teach a lot about nutrition?” the pre-pre-med student asked genuinely.

“More than I wanna know.” Darcy finished her coffee and tossed the cup still heavy with excessive sugar at the bottom while McCoy filled in 6th period on his form.

Ten minutes before school began, Darcy handed both McCoy and McGarrett their course schedule. “This is depending on Ms Danvers okaying Chem II, based on your Chem I transcript at your old school, but you can start class without it.” She qualified to McCoy. “I’ll take you to your homeroom, and point out some of your other classes on the way. Meet me at the cafeteria for lunch and then I’ll show you your afternoon classes. I mean it.” She poked Steve’s shoulder. “I don’t care who you make friends with in first period. You’re having lunch with me.”

“Yeah, but” Steve slowed his long strides to not get ahead of their guide. “What if your friends are dorks? I mean, I don’t want to get pigeonholed as a dork on my first day.” 

“HA! Funny! Like I’m gonna let you meet my friends. What if you’re a loser? No, we have lunch together, just the three of us. I’ll help you navigate the lines in there too. And you have to check in with me once a week for the first two months. Make sure your classes fit, make sure you’re adjusting.” 

“So, this isn’t just a punishment for you, it’s a punishment for all of us?” Leonard McCoy’s drawl was slow sounding but quick witted.

“Sometimes I’m good at sharing.” And Darcy turned them toward the science hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there was a bit of a Home-ec rant (and what I think it should be). And also, I'm basing things vaguely on my own high school experience which was... decades ago. ;)


End file.
